Leaves and Sniffles
by PurpleMaple
Summary: Roy hears some sniffling and goes to investigate and finds Riza raking the leaves, he decides to help. Adorableness ensues. A contribution to Royai Week 2018.


This oneshot is based on the prompt Propinquity for Royai Week 2018. Enjoy some young dorky royai! As always thank you Allisontherumorhargreeves for being an amazing beta!

* * *

"Achoo!"

" _There it was again!"_ Roy looked up from his studies and around the Hawkeye's dining room. He had been hearing someone sneezing for the past half hour. It was too high pitched to come from Master Hawkeye, it could only be one person. Riza.

Roy got up from the table and walked into the front hall to put on his coat and boots and head out into the backyard. When he made his way around the large estate he could hear the sniffling get louder and louder. Slightly worried, Roy picked up his pace. When he rounded the corner he breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Riza raking up the freshly fallen leaves.

He stood back and watched the small blonde concentrate on her task. She was bundled up against the chill of the fall, short hair barely peeking out from under her worn navy blue hat. An old scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck. He could see her nose was a bit red, at first he thought it was from the cold until-

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

Riza jumped and whipped around to see Roy standing there, a smug smile on his face. She frowned before turning to fully face him.

"Didn't your aunt teach you that sneaking up on someone is rude? You're lucky I didn't end up hitting you with this rake, Mr. Mustang."

"Didn't your father teach you manners? I did say bless you."

Riza huffed before returning to her chores. Roy continued to stand there and smirk at the younger girl. Seeing as she was getting more and more frustrated with him standing there his smirk turned into a smile. Riza finally gave up and turned to him in a huff.

"Don't you have something better to do than... Than.. achoo!"

Roy pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to her. Riza took it without complaint and wiped her nose.

"Thank you, but shouldn't you be studying? You know my father will be upset if he catches you skipping your studies."

Roy shrugged his shoulders and slowly walked closer, casually putting his hands in his pockets.

"I could hear someone sneezing from inside and came to investigate. Catch a cold?"

"Seems so. Damn Anderson boys."

Riza was to busy wiping her nose to see the dark look come over his eyes.

"So that's where you've been recently, hanging out with the Andersons."

"I was actually helping out Mrs. Anderson at her shop. No way would I be caught anywhere near those hooligans."

"Oh... Okay then." Roy sighed with relief, he saw Riza give him a look out of the corner of her eye.

Riza watched as Roy dug his shoes into the dirt around him, his eyes downcast, avoiding eye contact.

"Is there something you want to say, Mr. Mustang?"

Riza watched curiously as a faint blush appeared on Roy's face. As he made eye contact with her he tried to lean against the side of the house and stumbled when he misjudged how close the building really was, and he coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Just wondering, since I disturbed you and this is a large backyard if you would like any help with raking?"

"You know, for claiming to be such a suave boy from Central, you're pretty dorky."

Riza had to withhold a chuckle when Roy's blush deepened.

"Says the country girl!"

Riza gave in to her laughter while holding the handkerchief to her now running nose. Roy, finally seeing her let loose for a bit joined her laughing and picked up the other rake to help.

The teens worked in comfortable silence as they cleared the backyard. The pile that Riza had started was steadily growing thanks to the abundant amount of trees at the edge of the property. Roy would occasionally cast a glance over his shoulder to look at Riza, smiling when he'd notice her using his handkerchief.

As they continued to work Roy had an idea. He slowly walked around Riza, seemingly to continue to help. Riza thought nothing of the action until she could sense him directly behind her. As she swung around to ask what he was doing she was shoved unceremoniously into the pile of leaves.

Riza emerged from the pile to Roy's snickers. Her hair and coat were covered in leaves and she glared at him, which only caused him to snicker more.

"Really mature Mr. Mustang."

"I'm sorry, but you needed to loosen up. It's not my fault for laughing, I can't help it. Besides I can't take you seriously with those leaves in your hair."

Riza rolled her eyes as she began removing the annoying foliage. She stopped when she saw another pair of hands in her line of sight, Roy reaching to remove one from her fringe.

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"You know I'll have to get you back for that."

"I would like to see you try, country girl."

Riza simply stared at him before shoving him into the already destroyed pile. Riza heard him groan as he slowly sat up to stare at her.

"How strong ARE you?!" Roy exclaimed as he climbed out of the pile, he rubbed his now bruised back.

When he could finally stand straight he was knocked back a step by way of leaves to the face. He regained his footing and was confronted with Riza, standing there with bunches of leaves in her arms.

"Oh, is THAT how it is." Roy crouched and scooped up some leaves slowly before rushing at Riza, throwing the leaves at her, managing to miss her entirely as she stepped out of the way and threw her leaves at him instead.

They continued to chase each other and throw the dead foliage. Riza landed her mark far more than Roy, but Roy was faster. He caught up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around, both laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you again."

"Thank you, Roy."

Riza looked up and realized just how close together they were standing. He had his arms wrapped around her back, her hands on his chest. Their noses were so close they were nearly touching.

Both teens were frozen in disbelief in how they ended up in the situation, but neither made a move to separate. Riza could feel Roy's grip tighten the tiniest bit around her.

Riza could have sworn Roy's face was getting close to her own when a loud, authoritative voice made them jump.

"Roy! Get your ass back inside and leave my daughter alone!"

They both released the other and Roy quickly ducked inside. Riza picked the rake back up and started cleaning up their mess.

Neither teen knew that when the other went to bed they had a bright smile on their face, the memory of the other's body against theirs kept them comforted for weeks to come.

* * *

Hope you have a great week! Hugs to all!


End file.
